1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control system for an automobile, and particularly to a safe drive control system having foot-operating pedals on the floor of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake pedal and an accelerator pedal are usually arranged side by side on the floor of an automobile. The push stroke which is required for the operation of the brake pedal is much longer than that for the accelerator pedal, and therefore, a relatively large motion of the leg about the hip joint together with an associated shifting of the heel position is required for pushing and moving the brake pedal through its full stroke.
This leg-and-foot composite motion is relatively large and therefore, it is likely that an accident is caused when a quick motion is required for sudden stopping in an emergency. Specifically, when the driver puts his heel at a somewhat different position, it happens that the driver pushes the accelerator pedal when a sudden stopping is required in an emergency. It is reported that this sort of accident is liable to take place particularly in an automatic automobile in which one foot is used to operate the different pedals while the other foot remains stationary on the floor, and therefore the driver does not use his feet rhythmically, as is not the case with an ordinary automobile in which the driver uses his feet rhythmically with one foot on the clutch pedal and with the other foot on the accelerator or brake pedal. One foot operation may cause the driver to have difficulty somewhat in rhythmically shifting his foot to right position.
There is nothing to support or retain the foot in position while operating on the flat floor, and therefore upon deceleration or stopping the center of gravity of the driver's body is liable to move forward under its inertia, whereby the driver's weight is applied to the brake pedal or the accelerator pedal, or the driver's leg is apt to stiffen in an emergency, thus causing the sudden stopping or starting. This may be a cause for bumping the car ahead, or skidding on the road.
There is nothing to retain his foot firmly on the floor, the driver must keep his balance by gripping the steering wheel. This causes him to get tired while driving.